Where are you Goten?
by foreverdbz
Summary: Goten is missing after breakfast. Chi-Chi is really worried. Is her son alright? Everybody sets out to search for him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning. 7 year old Goten was playing outside by himself. He was happy that Buu was defeated but he was even happier that his father was going to stay with them forever. Everybody was asleep, except Goten of course. There was a loud growl. Goten looked down to his tummy. Boy was he hungry! When will Mommy wake up and make breakfast, thought Goten. He ran back inside to make breakfast himself. Hmm… Why don't I make breakfast for everybody and show them I'm a big boy like Gohan, thought the little child. He scurried quietly to the kitchen and brought out a carton of eggs. He was going to make scrambled eggs like his mother. But the only problem was that Goten had no idea how to cook since his mother was the only one who cooked in the house. So Goten cracked all the eggs open and put in the gooey stuff (according to Goten) in a pan and turn on the heat. Unfortunately, the eggs burned but Goten didn't mind. He poured juice in three cups. But Goten remembered that his father was back and went to the cupboard.

"Can't forget about Daddy", whispered Goten. At last the feast was finished. Goten ate his (with a couple of faces) and ran outside to explore and play with the animals. Goku woke up to the smell of food. But as he went to the kitchen, he noticed that the food smelled burnt.

"Chi-Chi, what happened? I thought you were a great cook." A very confused Chi-Chi appeared next to Goku. What is this man talking about she thought. Then she thought that Gohan made the mess.

"GOHAN!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Yes Mother?"

"Why did you make a mess?" replied Chi-Chi.

"WHAT?! I didn't make a mess". They all looked at each other and had the same thought. Goten. Chi-Chi went to observe the table. She saw a note and read it aloud.

"Dear Mommy,

I waked up early to make food for everybody. I am a big, responsible boy like Gohan. I hope Daddy loves the yummy food I made for him. I added a secret ingredent! GUESS! I added love… just for Daddy. I'm out to play with my friends.

Love, Goten"

They all stared at the note. Chi-Chi was very happy. How sweet of his baby boy to prepare a feast for them, although he misspelled ingredients. Goku's heart was throbbing. He couldn't think of anything as sweet as what Goten had done to make breakfast, just for him! Gohan was very fond of his little brother. He was also very proud at how Goten looked up to him, and how he mentioned that he is a big boy like Gohan. But Chi-Chi let out a cry. Both men looked at her. What happened?

"Where is my baby? I need to find him! He is all alone and who knows what could happen to him. He is in great danger!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. She ran to get dressed.

Goten was skipping about in the forest. He felt like a grown boy after he made breakfast for his family. But throughout his skipping, he tripped and fell into a deep hole. He yelled in pain because he landed head first. This caused a great stampede and piles of rocks fell in the hole... hurting Goten more. Goten received a huge cut on his right arm during the falling of the rocks. He felt weak and didn't have enough energy to blast the rocks. He became tired and fell unconscious.

"Relax Chi-Chi, I bet Goten is fine." said Goku as he tried to calm his wife down.

Gohan said,"Yea mom I bet he will be-..." Gohan had stopped because he couldn't sense Goten. He too began to worry. Goku noticed Gohan's behavior and also couldn't sense Goten either.

"Let's call the others to help us. Maybe theyknow where Goten is", said Goku. They called Bulma to gather the Z warriors for a meeting. They Son family went on over to Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi was

*AT CAPSULE CORP*

Trunks was happy that the Sons were coming over. I can show Goten my new robot toy, he thought. But Bulma hadn't told Trunks that Goten was missing. She was too busy contacting the others. DING DONG! Trunks leaped from the couch and ran towards the door. He opens the door only to find the Z warriors. "Oh its just you people", said a disappointed Trunks. The Z warriors exchanged confused looks and asked where Bulma was. Trunks led the way to his mother. There was another ring and Trunks knew it was the Son family. After he pushed the guests towards Bulma, he darted to the door and opened it. He perked up to see Goku at the door.

"Come on in!" exclaimed Trunks. One by one Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan entered. Gohan was last to enter.

"Hiya Gohan".

"Hey Trunks", said Gohan sounding very serious. Trunks was surprised because Gohan was always so playful. When Gohan shut the door, Trunks becsme surprised.

"Umm... Where's Goten?" Goku looked at Bulma.

"Sweetie... Goten is missing. Nobody can sense his ki. We've come together for a search and rescue thing", Bulma said softly. Trunks's face fell. He had to find Goten.

"Well, then see ya all later. I'm going out to find him myself instead of wastin time", he said as he flew out of the house. Vegeta appeared in front of him and yanked him back in.

"Don't leave when your mother speaks to you", barked Vegeta. Trunks was scared so he flew towards his mother and sat with her. Bulma seemed surprised that Vegeta had made an effort to educate their son. She couldn't help but kiss him. Vegeta turn as red as a ripe tomato and stormed to his room. He hated to blush, especially in front of the Z warriors.

"What's with him", said Krillin while handing over his daughter, Maron to his wife, 18. Bulma giggled and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Oh he just doesn't like to show his emotions when there is company in the house. He'd normally kiss me back". Vegeta let out a scream, making all the Z warriors smirk.

"So what's the emergency?" said Yamucha who obviously wasn't paying any attention to what Bulma told Trunks.

"My son is missing", said Goku. Yamucha was confused and said that Gohan was right next to him so he wasn't lost. Chi-Chi was fed up with Yamucha's act. She had luckily brought her frying pan of doom with her and smacked his head.

Yamucha fell to the ground and yelled,"What was that for?"

"GOTEN IS LOST AND YOU'RE FOOLING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT?! I BET MY BABY IS SMARTER THAN YOU!" yelled back Chi-Chi.

"We'll all spread around our house and search the area until we've found him", said Gohan. They all flew to Goku's house. Little did they know that they were running out of time. Goten could fall into coma while he was unconscious.

"Will he be okay?" asked Chi-Chi to herself.

"Don't worry. I'll find him. I promise", said Goku


	2. Chapter 2

Goten was becoming weaker by each minute. There were some weird creatures sucking on Goten. They were feeding off the last of his energy! When very little was left, the creatures disappeared. Goten managed to open his eyes. Where am I he thought. He looked down to his right arm. He wondered how he got hurt. Then Goten looked around in the hole. Oh, this is nice, thought Goten. I wonder how I got here. He had forgotten many things after his great fall, since he fell head first. Goten laughed for no reason and fell unconscious again. But this time he was falling into a coma. Goku jerked his head towards the huge pile of rocks. He had felt somebody's energy and it was quickly fading. All the Z warriors had also felt that wave of energy. Goku and Gohan ran to the rocks and began to dig. Gohan was about to make an energy blast when Goku stopped him. He could kill Goten like that. When they reached the end, they saw a cute little kid, all scraped and hurt. Chi-Chi ran towards her son and began to weep.

"We saved him!" she exclaimed. Everybody cheered. But what they didn't know was that they were too late. Goten had fallen into a coma.

"Honey... Mommy's here", whispered Chi-Chi. She carried Goten in her arms. But she noticed that he didn't respond. He's probably knocked out, thought Chi-Chi to calm herself down.

"Thank you everyone for the help! See you then!" said Goku. Everybody went home. As the night approached, Goten wouldn't wake up.

"Goku, Goten isn't waking up!" worried Chi-Chi.c

"Don't worry. He's probably worn out since he fell in the hole, played with his little creature friends, and cooked us some breakfast", said Goku. Chi-Chi smiled, remembering the meal her baby had prepared. They went to sleep but Chi-Chi was fidgety. What if she'll lose her son? She looked over to Goku who was snoring away. He reminded her of Goten and Goten reminded her of Goku. She wished she was as calm as her husband. The next morning, Chi-Chi cooked up a big feast for her sons and husband. She wanted to comfort Goten.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" hollered Chi-Chi. She smiled when she heard stomps. Goku and Gohan ran to the table. But where's Goten? He loved to eat and would never miss breakfast. Chi-Chi knew something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Goten?" she asked, trying to sound calm. Gohan began to worry. Goten loved breakfast and would be the first at the table.

"Something's not right," he said. They all headed upstairs to Goten's room. All were worried.

"Hey wake up squirt," whispered Gohan. But Goten didn't budge.

"Son, breakfast is ready", smiled Goku, knowing he did the trick. But Goten was in the same position, the same one as last night. He always tossed and turned. Chi-Chi ran to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku. Chi-Chi entered Goten's room to get Goten.

"I'm taking him to the hospital", said Chi-Chi. She went to the car and drove off. Gohan and Goku flew after her. When she arrived, she rushed up to a nearby doctor and told her that her son needed medical attention. The woman just rolled her eyes and thought that Goten was just sleeping. But out of nowhere,Chi-Chi began to cry.

"Please! Help my son. He was asleep ever since we found him yesterday afternoon. He hasn't woken up ever since. He doesn't move, except to breathe. He really loves food and he didn't wake up to eat breakfast this morning! He never ever misses breakfast out of the nowhere. Please help me", sobbed Chi-Chi. The woman sighed and agreed. They took Goten into a room. Chi-Chi had to step out. She waited anxiously for several minutes, which seemed like hours. Goku and Gohan were in the waiting room, talking about Vegeta's attitude today. When the doctor came out, Chi-Chi noticed the look on her face, which was sad.

"Mrs. Son, your son is in... coma", said the doctor. Chi-Chi ran to where her baby boy was. How can this be? He was acting so responsible and good. Why do bad things happen to good people, though Chi-Chi. Tears began streaming down her face.

"C...o..m..a?" choked Chi-Chi. Goku saw Chi-Chi and ran to her. The doctor left for both of them to sort things out. "He is in coma!In coma Goku!"wailed Chi-Chi. Goku looked at his little son. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He either would wake up one day or stay in coma forever. A tear fell out of Goku's eye. He felt guilty as he saw his Goten in danger, knowing he can't defend him. Gohan began to cry. He loved his baby brother very much. If only he had woken up early, this wouldn't have happened. He set his alarm early for 7:00 a.m. But he pressed snooze and slept for another 2 hours. "What is I can never call him...Squirt?"whispered Gohan. For another 2 months, the three members of the Son family would go to the hospital and take care of Goten. One night, Chi-Chi began to cry her eyes out.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MY FAMILY? WE ARE SUCH GOOD PEOPLE WHO HAVE PROTECTED THE EARTH!"

"Calm down Chi-Chi. Everything will be okay", said Goku with tears coming down. His wife was right. Why did this happen to them. Especially Goten. Now Goku has missed out even more in Goten's life. He longs to here him chirp and laugh. Everybody misses seeing him run around. But the Son family aren't the only ones suffering. Trunks cries every night, wishing for his best friend to wake up. He misses going out to play with him. He misses sparring with him and misses playing pranks. Life isn't the same when you've lost somebody you love. Bulma is deeply saddened to see her son sad. She too misses Goten coming over. She hasn't seen the Son family in 2 months. She wonders how Chi-Chi is doing and how Goku and Gohan are taking it. Even Vegeta misses Goten, although he denies it. Why did this have to happen to Kakarot's son, he asked himself. Trunks had tried to gather the dragon balls and wish Goten back to normal but Goku pleaded for them to not wish Goten back. He had to get better on his own. The dragon balls could be useful later on. "Chibi, why did you have to go?"whispered Trunks at night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Friday and Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan were at the hospital. There happened to be a TV in Goten's hospital room. They were all watching a wrestling match. Even Chi-Chi was into it. "Yea knock 'em out", said Chi-Chi. Goten had woken up and looked around, wondering why he wasn't in the nice place he was before. Then he saw the TV and looked at the match. He loved wrestling (he is half saiyan). Chi-Chi was nearby so Goten tugged onto her dress.

"Excuse me, but do you think I'm strong enough to enter one of those?" Goten asked Chi-Chi The Son family turned around when they heard Goten's voice. He awoke from the coma!

"My baby! I'm so happy you came back!" wept Chi-Chi. Goten was confused. Why is this stranger hugging me, he thought. When he fell, his head hit the ground so hard he forgot many things.

"Umm... excuse me lady but why are you hugging me?" asked Goten. Chi-Chi giggled.

"You came back honey!" she said. But before she could explain what happened. Goten began speaking.

"Do you know where I went lady because I don't remember", asked Goten. Gohan came close to Goten and ruffled his hair. During his coma, Goten had a dream. He was on a mission to save the world from an evil man named Goran. The whole Earth had gone black but Goten managed to defeat the evil Goran beside this man, whom he called his hero, that looked exactly like him. In his dream, Gohan looked exactly like the evil Goran who wanted to destroy him and the world . "I thought I killed you! How are you here? Please don't kill me! Please get away from me! My duty was to stop you from your evil plans on destroying the Earth! " screamed Goten. This startled everybody. But the door was closed so the doctors hadn't heard Goten. Gohan became very upset when he heard this. Why would he think this horrible idea, he thought to himself.

"I would never ever kill you, Squirt", he said. Goten began to tremble.

"That's what you said last time when we were in the field. I believed you and let my guard down. Then you almost sliced me in half until a hero came and rescued me", whispered Goten. He looked around and saw Goku. He looked exactly like the hero that saved him in his dream from the "evil" Gohan.

"THERE HE IS! MY HERO!", exclaimed Goten as he pointed at Goku. Goku scratched the back of his head and let out a laugh.

"Hey there kiddo!" said Goku. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your my hero silly. You asked that after I said you are my hero", giggled Goten.

"Wrong", smiled Goku. Goten frowned. "Who are you? I'm Goten and I'm lost. I live in a cave, in a forest". The Son family was surprised. They have just realized that Goten had no idea who they really were.

"I'm your daddy. This lady is your mother Chi-Chi. She loves you and cooks yummy food. You're her baby and Gohan over there is your brother who loves you very much and would rather die for you than having you killed. You mean the world to us". Goten seemed convinced since he see the honesty in Goku's eyes. He stared at Gohan and looked into his loving eyes. Gohan gave him a warm smile and winked at him. Chi-Chi was in tears when she saw her son looking at her as if she was a stranger.

"Are you sure he isn't evil?" asked Goten, still having doubts about Gohan.

"Will this convince you?"asked Gohan as he walked over to his little brother and began to tickle him. Goten was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"Gohan! Stop tickling me! Fine, you're not evil. Stop!", giggled Goten. Gohan stopped and gave Goten a kiss on the forehead.

"Umm... Gohan? Can i give you a hug?" asked Goten. Gohan immediately agreed since he had longed for this moment to come. Both embraced in a brotherly hug.

"I missed you so much Squirt", sobbed Gohan.

"But I came back like Mommy said. Wherever I was", said Goten. Chi-Chi ran to her son and hugged him very tight. She hadn't heard the word "Mommy" ring in Goten's sweet, innocent voice.

"Mommy loves you with all her heart", said Chi-Chi. Goten frowned and told Chi-Chi that if she loved him with all her heart than there was no room for her to love Daddy and Gohan. They all laughed, happy that Goten was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, the news of Goten's awakening spread out among the friends. Trunks was extremely excited and happy because he got to see hid best friend again. "Mom, can we please go visit Goten at the hospital?" whined the purple haired boy. Bulma smiled. It's been a very long time since she had seen her son smile again.

"Of course sweetie! I want to see him too", said Bulma. Then she turned around to look for her husband. "VEGETA!"

"What do you want now woman?" answered an annoyed Vegeta.

"We're going to the hospital." was Bulma's answer. Vegeta's eyes grew. Was Bulma pregnant again?! That was the last thing he needed.

"Why is that?" Vegeta dared to ask.

"GOTEN IS AWAKE! HE'S BACK TO NORMAL DAD! I GET TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN!" shouted Trunks, happily. Vegeta smiled a little to Bulma's surprise. He hadn't seen Trunks happy after 2 months.

"Fine", said Vegeta as he scooped Bulma up and flew outside. Trunks followed.

"I want to take the car", demanded Bulma. Vegeta snorted.

"Flying is faster woman", he replied.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma as they flew towards the hospital. As they entered the hospital, Trunks started to get bouncy. He urged his parents to hurry up. He ran and ran until he came upon the Room 23, where Goten was staying. He waited for his parents, who were as slow as turtles, grabbed his mother's hand and knocked on the door gently. Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku heard the knock. Goku hid under a chair.

"Dad, the doctors aren't going to give you a shot", said Gohan but Goku wouldn't budge. He was hushed by Chi-Chi who pointed over to Goten. Their son had fallen asleep. He was still recovering from the coma he had. Chi-Chi opened the door to find The Briefs at the door. They walked into the room and greeted each other.

"It's been a long time", said Bulma as she hugged Chi-Chi, then Gohan and then Goku, who came out from his hiding spot. Vegeta snorted at the fact that Goku was scared of shots.

"Kakarot you idiot, why were you hiding? Still afraid of those pathetic shots."

"Yep. The same way you're afraid of harmless, little worms", replied Goku, emphasizing the word worms which made Vegeta a bit uncomfortable. Trunks walked over to the little sleeping child who was his best friend. Vegeta and Goku had started to bicker like the old days but Vegeta was talking too loud. Goten woke up, crying.

"Vegetaaaa! You moke up my son!" said Goku as he walked over to his little son. "It's okay Goten. Daddy's right here. Goten smiled and noticed The Briefs. Who are they, Goten asked himself. Trunks walked happily over to Goten and hugged him. Bulma was very happy to see her son happy until she saw Goten frown. Why was he frowning? Wasn't he happy to see Trunks? Goten moved away from Trunks and held his arms out towards his father. Goku sat Goten on his lap.

"Daddy, who are these people? Why was that kid hugging me?" asked Goten. Trunks was crushed. How could Goten forget about him?! They were best friends! Bulma was in shock after she heard Goten say that. Vegeta was amused with Goten's question.

"Goten... It's me Trunks, your best friend!" shouted Trunks. Goten buried his face into Goku's shirt.

"Daddy, please tell him to stop scaring me. Tell him I don't have a best friend". Trunks was saddened and enraged that Goten said he didn't have a best friend when he was standing right there. He walked over to Goten and shook him very hard. Goku became very alert, as did Chi-Chi, Gohan and Bulma.

"Trunks! Stop it", yelled Bulma but it was no use. Trunks had shaken Goten for about a minute until Goku pushed him away. Luckily Vegeta hadn't seen that or else he would've started to yell. Goten fell back, onto the hospital bed and didn't wake up. Trunks froze at the sight of this. He killed Goten!

"Goten? GOTEN! MY BABY!" wailed Chi-Chi. Gohan called the doctors who rushed in to see Goten. The doctor asked what happened and Vegeta shot Trunks a death glare.

"Well...um...I sort of...um", said Trunks. But just then, Goten awoke. Everybody was relieved, especially Trunks. The doctor smiled and said she would come back 30 minutes later. Goten just stared at the wall.

"Son, are you okay?" asked Goku. All he received was a stare. "Goten?"

"Who's Goten?" asked Goten. Trunks walked over to Goten but he backed away. He had remembered that Trunks had shaken him.

"Your Goten. And it's me Trunks. We're friends, remember?" said Trunks. Goten shook his head very quickly.

"Oh I am Goten? But you're not my friend. No. You will not be my friend. Friends don't make friends black out", said Goten. He looked around and saw Gohan. Uh oh, thought Gohan. He thinks I'm that bad guy again.

"Gohan!' yelled Goten. He still had memory of his big brother. Gohan relaxed and ruffled his brother's hair. Goten had looked over to his mom. Chi-Chi froze, thinking that her son didn't know who she was. "Mom! Uh... why are you like that?" asked Goten. Chi-Chi rushed over to her son and hugged him.

"Goten! I love you my baby!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. Goten smiled and hugged his mom.

"I love you and Gohan too!" said Goten. But Gohan didn't hear him say the word dad.

"What about Dad, Squirt?" asked Gohan. But Goten only looked at him.

"But who's our dad? I never got to meet him." replied Goten. Goku was completely crushed as well. Goten's memory was back to its original state when he hadn't met him. Only that Goten remembered just his mother and brother. Goku walked over to Goten and smiled at him. Goten smiled back. Wow, this man looks really nice, thought Goten. "Hello Sir!" Chi-Chi hugged her husband because Goten didn't know his own father. "Mom, why are you hugging that stranger?"

"Goten, this is your father. His name is Goku." replied Chi-Chi. Goten eyed Goku.

"But we aren't anything alike!" exclaimed the youngest son child.

"Yes you are. You both love to eat. You both look exactly the same. You both are always so cheerful and innocent. Look in the mirror", said Gohan. Goten looked at a nearby mirror and inspected himself. He did look like the man who was said to be his father. He looked shyly at Goku.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?" All of a sudden, Goten threw himself on his dad. Something about Goku seemed to convince him that his father was the kindest person. His eyes were full of honesty and love. His smile was warm and friendly. Goku hugged his son. Yup, this man is totally my daddy, thought Goten. The doctor arrived.

"How is the champ doing?" she asked. She talked with Chi-Chi about the fact that Goten will have a hard time remembering things and even who they are but it'll fade as the time passes by. Goten was able to leave tomorrow morning. Bulma walked awkwardly towards Chi-Chi since her son had made Goten lose his memory again.

"We've got to go! Take care", said Bulma nervously. Chi-Chi hugged her and they said their goodbyes.

"Umm... bye!" said Trunks, feeling guilty for making Goten lose his memory. He practically ran out of the room after his mother.

"This isn't over KAKAROT!" barked Vegeta as he followed his son and wife. Goten looked up at his father, looking confused.

"What's a kakarot?" he asked which made the Son family laugh. Even though he had lost his memory, he still acted like the same little Goten.


End file.
